


Resound

by NightBearrors



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, alien allura, alluridge, pallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBearrors/pseuds/NightBearrors
Summary: Space can get lonely for cosmic dust.Years into fighting the Glara Empire, Pidge finds their idle mind preoccupied with a familiar curiosity to orbit; Princess Allura.





	1. Beguile

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless thirst fic tbh. Craved that alluridge/pallura content with NB pidge and alien dicc allura. Ages aren't specified so have at it WIP

Most days Pidge opted for the cold touch of metal over the touch of another, but there were nights they laid awake unable to soothe the ache in their gut. It was far from a fire, as they heard some describe it before; it was more of a low rumble, a diesel engine idle. And never much more than an annoying second thought easily taken care of with a toy or two. That is, until they saw Allura.

They had been teammates for years, bonded and battle scarred, but Pidge never thought much about the specifics of Altean sex organs before they were presented with just that, though it happened quite by accident...the first time anyway.

With another all-nighter in progress and twenty questions buzzing in their head about the castle's shield system update, Pidge padded down the dim corridor. They needed Allura's expertise when it came to the fine details of the castle.

Pidge could program it fine, it was just the finesse of control they needed Allura's hand for-

Her hand pumped, grasping a shaft shiny and slick in the low light of the room, and her chest heaved, forefinger and thumb tweaking a nipple. That shaft was slightly pinker than the rest of her, but looked just as soft and supple. She was seated on the edge of her bed, one leg bent at the knee, the other hanging off the mattress, toes curled. Pidge didn't find many organic things beautiful, but Allura in all her glory was hard to ignore.

At the sound of the door sliding open though, she jumped, eyes snapping wide and hands moving to cover her groin. Silver hair spilled over her shoulders as she hunched, cheeks flushed and damp with a thin layer of sweat.

"Pidge-!" Her voice was startled, airy, and sent a jolt through Pidge. That diesel engine rumbled to life and all Pidge could say was

"Princess-! I-!" before stepping back into the corridor to shut the door. It slid closed quietly, a hard contrast against the blood roaring in their ears.

_Dick,_ Pidge's mind chimed at the image burned into their retina. _Allura has a dick?_ Or whatever the Altean equivalent was anyway.

Pidge stared at the Princess' door for another long moment before finally managing to move back toward their own bunk, mind reeling. Did all Altean females have one? Did it function the same way a human one did? How sensitive was it? Was it self-lubricating? Was it actually a dick? Maybe it was a clit?

Pidge scrubbed a hand down their face as they threw themself down in their nest of a bed, a heavy sigh heaving from their chest. They removed their glasses, carefully setting them on top of the bunk's headboard and rubbed at their tired eyes. How was tomorrow going to go? Would they be able to look Allura in the eye after-

Another jolt went through them, Allura's breathy call echoing in their ears. Pidge threw an arm over their face with a quiet groan, one last question echoing through their head:

What did it feel like?

 

The next day was as awkward as Pidge had imagined. Allura wouldn't look them in the eye all through lunch and there was a slight flush to her cheeks whenever she addressed them. The rest of Voltron didn't seem to notice or think much of it and for that Pidge was grateful, but they still needed to finish the shield update, alien dick awkwardness between them or not.

They swirled their green goo with a spoon for a moment before finally,

"Princess, I need a-" Pidge fumbled a moment, eliciting a questioning look from Hunk; they had almost said 'hand,' "-I need your help with the shield update." Hunk's gaze shifted to Allura, curious and questioning, while the others carried on oblivious. Sometimes that man was too perceptive for his own damn good.

"Ah- yes- I mean-" Her eyes flickered around the room, finally resting on her own clasped hands in front of her. "Of course," she smiled.

Hunk was the only one to actually watch the two of them get up from the table to disappear toward the control room.

Considering the two of them awkwardly danced around each other and hardly spoke, the work went quickly and before long the shields were running to Allura's specifications.

"Thanks, Princess," Pidge managed quietly, fidgeting with their glasses.

"Ah, of course," Allura replied, just as quiet.

A beat of silence.

"I'm sorry about-" Pidge began, eyes flitting from Allura, to the floor, then back.

"No- I'm- Should've-" she stumbled, hands shooting up, disarming.

"Should've knocked-"

"-Locked the door-" There was a small laugh shared, a look of relief washing over Allura, but Pidge still had a thousand questions. They always did.

What did it really look like, for one; Pidge had only glimpsed it for an instant before Allura had shielded herself. And even then her hand had been obscuring their view. Not to mention the dim lighting. It'd had a sheen to it, which begged the question of its texture. And did it swell like a human's did? If not, how did it stay erect? Was its primary function for penetration? Did Allura-

Pidge's eyes flickered to the junction of her thighs and torso.

Did Allura normally masturbate that way?

A hand went to their mouth and they looked away, mind suddenly filled with more images than questions. Allura's face, eyes shut in concentration, mouth open, head tilted forward. Silvery hair clinging to damp cheeks in messy swirls and waves, cascading over shoulders and breast. A delicate hand stroking, desperate and quick.

They wanted to see it again.

"Princess," the began, glancing to her face. Her expression was open; curious.

They wanted to see her unravel.

They closed the space between them.

Pidge had kissed people before, sure, but none of those really held up to Allura's mouth on their's in that moment. It was giving and open and-

"Pidge- we-" her voice was hushed, shaky, but she pulled them closer anyway. Pidge's hands were at her sides, anchoring her while her fingers brushed the shaggy curls at Pidge's nape. Allura's height had changed every so often, but the one constant was that regardless, Pidge was always shorter, and so she towered over them, curling down as they stretched up.

Their mouths met again, their's curious and searching, her's hungry and needy.

Lance's voice suddenly crackled to life over the intercom, effectively breaking the two of them apart a solid five feet.

"Yo Princess you there? How 'bout tossin' some lasers our way!"

Pidge swallowed hard, heart pounding even harder, as their eyes met Allura's for the first and only time that day.

"Lance," came Shiro's stern voice," we don't even know if-"

Allura turned from Pidge, fingers moving deftly over the castle's controls,

"Sure thing, Paladins. We just finished up here actually; no better time to test it than now."

She didn't look at them again after that, and Pidge quickly left to join their team mates on the training field. But one thing stuck in their mind the rest of that day:

 

They wanted to take the Princess apart.

 


	2. Calcine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Allura's alien dicc

Pidge found themselves in a familiar place that night for a very unfamiliar reason. The metal door was all that separated them from-... They twisted their fingers together a moment, then lightly knocked before they could talk themselves out of it. Their curiosity won out, as per usual.

After a moment the door slid open and a bleary-eyed Allura stood before them, nightgown and all.

"Pidge?" she mumbled

"Can I come in?" they asked.

"Is something wrong?" Allura was suddenly very alert, brow furrowed. Pidge gave a small shake of their head,

"Just wanna talk."

The door slid shut behind them and the fact Allura hit the Lock key didn't go unnoticed. They both stood there a moment, Pidge unsure how to breach the subject, Allura unsure if she should sit or stand.

"So..." Allura eventually hedged, deciding to take a seat on the corner of her bed.

"Can I see it?" Pidge blurted, leaving a tense quietness hang, Allura staring, frozen, from her spot on the bed.

"...What?" she eventually responded, a flush creeping over her pointed ears and cheeks.

"Can I see it? Your- um-" Pidge started, unabashed, only mildly aware it was probably a vastly inappropriate question.

"My-?!" Allura started, hands subconsciously moving to cover herself. "Why would-?"

"Sorry-" Pidge quickly interrupted, taking a small step back, "I'm just, uhm, curious." There really wasn't a better way to put it, from their perspective; they were simply curious.

"I..." Her hands slowly un-clenched. "I suppose..." she mumbled.

Pidge sat themself on the floor beside the bed, only adding to the Princess' flush.

"I forget sometimes human anatomy is..." Allura commented, letting herself trail off as her hands gripped the hem of her nightgown. Pidge simply sat at attention, hands curled into fists on their lap.

With one last nervous look at Pidge, she pulled her nightgown up above her waist to reveal silvery curls.

But no shaft.

Pidge's head tilted slightly and Allura couldn't help a small smile curling her mouth at the genuine look of confusion on their face.

"But where's the-" Pidge asked, hand making a jerking motion as their eyes searched.

Allura laughed, the sound sudden, but quiet, as she let her nightgown fall back down. Pidge noted it only half covered her sex.

"In, at the moment," she provided, Pidge responding with a small 'oh,' then,

"Is it only out when aroused?" causing Allura to sputter a moment before they added

"Can I still see it?" She laughed quietly, nervous, and ran a hand along the back of her neck to pull her hair over a shoulder.

"Uhm..." she mumbled, "I'm not sure if I...can..." She let herself trail off, hands absently running through her own hair. To Pidge's questioning look she added

"When someone else is around."

Pidge's hand settled confidently on her shin and it sent a shudder through her. She was touch starved and even the antiseptic touch of scientific curiosity set her afire. _Quiznak._

"I could help?" Pidge offered, face innocent and open, unembarrassed.

"Okay," she whispered, and their hand easily slipped over her thigh and under her nightgown, not needing to be told twice.

The calloused pads of Pidge's fingers explored her silvery curls, confidently prodding and probing as their other hand grasped her thigh. Allura swallowed, hard, hands shooting down to grasp the edge of the mattress. There was no hesitation in Pidge's touch, and where Allura expected their eyes to be exploring her as well, they were hungrily searching her face instead. She felt herself start to get hard at the attention.

Pidge's thumb stopped a moment when her shaft began to unsheathe before focusing more intently on its tip. They moved in small circles and Allura's eyes fluttered shut with a groan. It had been so long since anyone had touched her every movement of their fingers felt scorching. Soon, her breathing was hitched and her nightgown was sticking against the slickness of herself, a small tent pitched in her lap. Pidge gently pushed away the cloth, eyes finally moving from her face.

It was only a little pinker than the skin of her thighs and the tip was smooth and slightly tapered. Pidge grasped it gently in their palm, noting how wet and warm it felt, before sliding down her shaft, eliciting a high pitched whine from the Princess. It seemed the dampness was self-created. They could curl their fingers around her head and have their finger pads still touch, but her shaft widened further down at the base to where they couldn't. It was slightly ribbed all the way down and relatively pliable. Pidge moved their free hand to continue exploring her folds and pumped along her shaft with their other hand, slow. All they could hear was the sound of Allura breathing and the sliding of slick skin together.

Her breath hitched suddenly when their finger pressed in against the underside of her base. How were the nerves clustered on it? Was it most sensitive on the head, or the underside of the base? It was hot and slickest at the base, so Pidge carefully slid their finger further down and-

_In?_

Pidge's brow furrowed in curiosity; she had an external and internal sex organ. What did that mean for-

"Oh, quiznak, Pidge" Allura moaned quietly as they curled their fingers inside her, hand still sliding along her shaft, and all questions and inquiries flew from their mind. She curled forward slightly, fingers twisting in the blanket, eyes half lidded, and all Pidge could think then was _Allura._

Still on the floor, Pidge shifted to their knees and pressed two fingers in. Allura took them easily and her shaft throbbed in their hand before they pressed their tongue along the side of if experimentally. The taste was slightly bitter, and strong, but Pidge didn't mind. Especially when Allura whined, her hands tangling in their hair.

Pidge took her tip in their mouth and hollowed out their cheeks with a swirl of their tongue over her. Allura's thighs trembled with her voice and her hips bucked slightly. Pidge's eyes fluttered closed and they lost themselves in the nails running across their scalp, the motion of fingering and jerking off Allura, tongue swirling over her head again an again.

Allura's thighs began to tremble again and her hands gripped tight in Pidge's hair,

"I'm-!" was all the warning Allura gave before she tightened around Pidge's fingers and they felt a warm, sweet wetness pour into their mouth. With a sputter and a cough they pulled away from her shaft, Allura's climax spilling from their mouth and splashing against their cheek and chin as she rode out her orgasm.

Eventually her voice quieted and her hands relaxed in Pidge's hair. Carefully, they moved their hands to rest on Allura's thighs as she caught her breath.

"Oh- no, Pidge- I'm-!" Allura started when she saw the milky, tousled mess she'd created. Allura went to pull back slightly but Pidge simply laughed and wiped their chin with the back of their hand. It was translucent and milky, with a tinge of pink to it. Pidge wondered absently what was actually in it before,

"I think I might need a shower." And then Allura was laughing too, face still flushed and a familiar feeling rushing through her chest at that crooked smile.

"Me too."

 

 


	3. Desideratum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so... Here's some more Pallura/Alluridge fukkin. It is turning into more chapters than i thought it would be. I have at least 3?? more written. SO BUCKLE UP KIDS IF YOU'RE IN FOR SOME MORE WEIRD ALIEN SEX!

Pidge found themself infront of Allura's door. Again.They weren't even sure if she was awake or not; usually Pidge was the only one awake that late.

With only a little bit of hesitance, Pidge knocked on her door. There was some loud shuffling before finally Allura appeared, wrapped in an untied robe and only a little out of breath.

"Pidge," she greeted them, sounding surprised, but not displeased. Pidge's eyes flickered down, then back up. Her legs were bare. She had an erection.

"Can I come in?" Allura swallowed, stepped aside,

"Sure," she said quietly. Pidge stepped across the threshold. Allura pressed the door closed. She didn't hit the Lock key.

Pidge stood there a moment, eyes shifting from the door's control panel to Allura's face. There was a beat of uncertainty betwen them. Then, slowly, Pidge reached over and locked the door, met her gaze. Her eyebrows rose, then their mouths met.

She let her robe fall open as they stumbled toward the bed. Pidge was still a good deal shorter than she was and they seemed a little agitated they had to stretch to kiss her properly; they were pushing her down on the bed, impatient. 

Allura shruged out of her robe and Pidge took in the sight of her bare skin with an unfamiliar sort of curious hunger. The closest feeling they could compare it to was the excitement of finding a new machine to take apart or decode. And damn, did they want to take her apart.

They straddled her without hesitation, one hand pinning a wrist abover her head, the other running along her ribs, as if counting them. Allura reached up to carefully remove their glasses. To Pidge's confused look she laughed, placed their glasses aside on a nightstand, then explained,

"I don't want to break them." Her smile made Pidge flush and before they could respond she wrapped a leg around their waist to pull them flush against her slick erection, quikly dampening the fly of their pants as she kissed them, hard and hungry.

Her unpinned hand went to their waist and where they would have stopped just about anyone else, they let Allura pull down their zipper and tease the curls just beneath their waistband. That engine thrummed, low and loud, in response. They needed-

Allura rolled her hips against them and Pidge swallowed, want suddenly overtaking them,

"Can I-..." They stopped, breathed. As much as they wanted to get off, riding an alien dick might not be the best idea... Too many variables. So they let the thought trail off and simply kissed her again, free hand moving to stroke her length. She groaned, breathy and hot against them. 

Her hand tugged at the hem of their shirt and she shifted up slightly,

"Will you take these off?" she asked quietly. Pidge stopped a moment, hesitated, but then sat back to peel off their shirt, only to have Allura add

"Pants too."

With a small huff and embarrassed little smile, Pidge stood to drop their shorts on the floor. In a sports bra and boxers they asked

"Anything else, Princess?" only a little sarcastic.

"Underwear." She replied simply. Pidge frowned slightly at her smile, but obliged before climbing back on the bed, a knee settling between Allura's thighs.

"Thank you," she said with a breathy laugh and smile before kissing their shoulder, hands finding their hips. 

The touch was new to Pidge, electric. Addicting. As they kissed, Pidge allowed Allura's hands to wander, to explore their skin as their hands explored her, until finally she found their clit. Their hips twitched and Pidge sucked in a breath as they squeezed her shaft. It pulsed in their palm.

And then her fingers were inside them and they swore they could see stars flashing behind closed lids. A whine, high and needy, slid past their lips and Allura let out a shaky breath, heart thrumming at the sound.

"I-" Pidge breathed, hand stuttering to a stop around her, hips rolling into her hand. Another groan, pleading whine. It wasn't enough. They needed more. Faster. Deeper.

"I need-" They bucked faster, hands moving to steady themselves on the bed. And then suddenly Allura was pulling away. Pidge stiffened, suddenly self conscious and feeling vulnerable, but the feeling passed quickly when Allura reached to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a green foil packet.

"...a condom?" Pidge asked quietly, curiosity momentarily winning out over their libido. How did she have those? From where?

"Something like an Earth condom, yes," Allura replied simply as she tore open the packet. It was a small circle of- rubber? Cloth? She place it on the head of her erection and Pidge watched, mesmerized as it seemed to melt over her sex, covering it in a thin, translucent layer.

Pidge gingerly reached out to touch it, the texture silky and warm. Before they could ask any further questions though Allura pulled them back on top of her and begn to finger them again.

"Can I-" Pidge managed after a moment, setting a hand on Allura's waist. In response, she pulled them closer, moving her hands to their shoulders, and gently pressed her erection against their damp curls. With a hungry kiss Pidge grasped her shaft and moved to straddle her waist. 

To hell with variables. They took a shaky breath before guiding her head inside.

The texture was different; warmer. And smooth. A wet smooth but also a gliding sort of smooth that let her slip into them easily. Pidge let out a shaky breath. Allura let out a choked whine.

"You're so warm" she whispered, fingers absently curling around strands of Pidge's hair.

"I don't know if I can take all of you" Pidge mumbled in return, eyes shutting as they worked to settle around the fullness of Allura inside them.

"I can get smaller for you," she suggested kindly, and Pidge's eyes snapped open. Oh yeah. 'Chameleon people.'

"No-" Pidge gently took hold of her wrists, moving them from their shoulders to the sheets on either side of her head. "Stay like this for now." They added quietly, experimentally grinding against her, pressing their weight against her wrists.

"Ah-!" Allura's eyes went out of focus, her mouth opening. It took a few moments, but Pidge found a steady rythm, keeping Allura's wrists pinned to the matress, and with each grind of their hips came a gasping moan from her lips.

The friction, all warmth and wetness, soon took Pidge over the edge and they quickly found themself coming around Allura. Their hips bucked unsteady and erractic as they came, mouth open in a silent shout before they sucked in a whining breath.

They didn't even have time to dismount before Allura's hands shot out, easily breaking their hold, and flipped them on their back. There was an aching emptiness when Allura pulled out for a moment, repositioning, but when the fullness returned it illicited a loud moan of relief and they gripped her tight in desperation.

"Please-!" is all they got out before Allura began to thrust into them, quick and even strokes. Distantly, the bed creaking registered in their ears, but all that mattered at the moment was the woman in front of them, in them.

"Fuck" they breathed, legs wraping around her waist to pin her closer, making her thrusts more shallow and deep. She groaned, kissing along their jawline.

Pidge's nails raked along her back in need and in response she ran her teeth across their neck, sucking hard at the skin there.

She pulled back slightly after a moment, hands moving to their waist, and Pidge unhooked their legs as she settled on her knees, still for a moment. And then she pulled Pidge toward her, effectively pushing her length further in. She pushed them away slightly and Pidge could feel her length, subtle ribbs and smooth warmth, slowly slide back away, almost to the tip. Before she pulled entirely out though, she pulled Pidge's hips toward her again to fill them up.

There was a pause. Pidge's eye flitted open, questioning.

"Can you take me to the base?" she asked, breathing heavy.

"Never know 'till we try, right?" they replied with a laugh, hands moving to grasp her biceps. Allura flashed a grin, all teeth, before slowly pressing herself deeper. The was a twinge of pain, faint, for just a moment- later Pidge would swear Allura did actually change her size to properly accomodate them- but then it was all pleasant stretched fullness and they sighed happily.

Allura's thrusts were slow, purposful, for a short while, but her breathing was heavy and quick, and before long she had pressed her own hands against Pidge's collarbone, effectively pinning them there, and was rolling her hips hard and fast into them.

With each connect, they groaned, loud and unabashed, eyes watching her length disappear again and again into them.

They came. Hard. Toes curling, voice loud and raw, and after another few moments Allura's movements became stilted and she cried out, nails biting into their arms as she climaxed in them. A few more lazy thrusts and they both grew still, breaths coming in quick gasps, knees quivering.

Allura pulled out slowly and the emptiness Pidge felt was strange, new, and seemed beyond physical.

Pidge wasn't sure what Allura did to pull the protection from her sex; they were quickly fading into unconsciousness. Hopefully they'd remember to ask about it later.

With eyes closed, Pidge felt the warmth of a blanket thrown over them and a body press against them. It was comforting.

"Goodnight, Pidge."

"Goodnight, Allura," they managed before drifting off.


	4. Delimitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is where they start really gettin into it. Cha cha. Oh. There's some implied like. Knotting business going on too. But I mean. Alien dicc so if you're knot (get it) a fan of the knot, pretend like it's some...other kinky thing.

Pidge woke abruptly, alarm bells going off in their brain. They were in an unfamiliar bed.

Allura slept soundly beside them, face peacful, hair a mess of silver waves. She was naked, only half covered by the sheet. So were they. 

Pidge scrubbed a hand down their face. Shit. The first time had been a purely scientific endeavor (so they told themselves), but they couldn't use that excuse this time around. What would the team think? Coran? Shiro? The Garrison had rules against this sort of thing; it was considered a distraction and would only lead to issues in combat. They were young when they'd been in the Garrison, and completely occupied with finding their family, so it had never been an issue. Maybe they should talk to Lance.

Pidge groaned quietly, pressing palms to eyelids. Right, ask the guy who'd pined after Allura for a good two years for advice on how to avoid complications after sleeping with her.

Allura shifted at the noise and a warm hand on their arm made them jump.

"Sorry," she mumbled softly, thumb running over skin. "Everything okay?" she asked, curling closer toward Pidge and their warmth. And with a rush Pidge felt guilt sour their stomach. They weren't really good with people. And Allura was so kind and caring and-

She sat up on an elbow, letting her hand slide off Pidge's arm and the sheet slide down around her waist. Her eyes, that distinct blue, shimmering with sleep, searched their face.

Pidge went to push up their glasses, only to realize as fingertips brushed their temple that they were still on Allura's nightstand.

"I should go," they finally mumbled lamely. Allura placed her hand on Pidge's thigh, too high to be friendly, too low to be strictly sexual. Their stomach flipped.

"You don't have to."

They stared at one another for a moment, Allura's expression open and kind.

"...I don't want to," they finally whispered, feeling that much more guilty.

Allura leaned in, a small smile on her lips, and said

"Then stay," and kissed them, hand still securely on their thigh. Their hands came up, softly framing Allura's face as they returned the kiss, guilt be damned. But...

"Princess I don't-" They pulled away. "I'm sorry- What would everyone say? I mean, you're the princess and I'm just a paladin. I mean before I was just curious but now I don't- And you're technically royalty. I could understand with Shiro maybe, but I don't know. What would he think? Or Coran? God, Coran would murder me. And Lance- he'd be so pissed. He had such a-"

"Pidge." Allura interrupted, an amused smile gracing her features. "You're rambling."

Pidge swallowed, looked away, gripped the sheets. She pulled them toward her, enveloping their small frame in a gentle embrace. They let out a sigh.

"I understand you're concerned, Pidge," she began, running a hand down their arm, "and if this gets in the way of our duty-" nails gently grazed up their thigh "-you have my word that we will end it." Pidge half wondered what exactly 'it' was. 

"What about everyone else?" they asked softly as Allura's fingers brushed against their throat.

"A relationship between paladins is not unheard of," she replied simply, breath hot in Pidge's ear as she pressed herself against their back. Her breasts were soft against their shoulder blades. 

If it got distracting, they would end it.

They placed a hand over hers, pressing her fingers harder around their throat. A small purr of a laugh escaped her chest,

"Does this mean you'll stay?"

"Yes," they breathed before Allura kissed them, the solid pressure of Allura's hand around their neck grounding them as she move her legs to have Pidge seated between them. They could feel the beginnings of her erection against their ass.

If it got in the way of their job, they would end it.

Slow and deliberate, Pidge ground their hips back, feeling the slickness of her slide against their skin. She kissed at the side of their neck, sucked at the space between her fingers. Pidge steadied themselves with hands on her knees and continued to move their ass against her, flushing at the feeling of her steadily growing cock.

They wanted the princess to take them apart.

Her hands moved tho Pidge's hips a moment before she shoved them forward. The feeling of so easily being tossed around was-

She placed a hand inbetween their shoulders and shoved them into the matress as her other hand lifted their ass up. They whined and gripped the sheets, thighs trembling slightly in anticipation; the memory of Allura inside them was still freash and made them ache to be filled.

But she didn't fill them; she slid her shaft along their folds, pressing close against them.

They whined again, the sound quiet and pleading,

"Princess please," they groaned out after a few more moments of her sliding against them. She stopped, breathing heavy,

"Grab a condom," she commanded, allowing Pidge up off the mattress. They obliged quickly, opening the drawer the Princess had earlier that night to grab a familiar foil packet, before turning to face her.

She was kneeling on the mattress, eyes lidded and hungry, her sex throbbing and threatening to drip on the sheets. Pidge swallowed. Allura held out her hand for the packet, but Pidge grabbed her wrist to move it out of the way and press a sucking kiss against the side of her shaft. Allura didn't complain as Pidge positioned themselves infront of her.

Placing the condom aside for a moment, Pidge ran their tongue from her base to tip, hands guiding her waist close to their face. Their tongue went to work, dipping inside her entrance and earning a hair pull.

"Pidge.." she groaned, finger gripping their messy locks, "Pidge, I want to be in you."

With a hum and a smack Pidge paused the blowjob short to grab the condom. Her hands loosened in their hair and she guided them in placing the small disc over her cock. They watched it smooth over her, mesmerized for a moment before placing their mouth around her and gripping her base. They sucked at her, teeth gently running along the newly covered skin, other hand gripping her thigh.

She groaned, but didn't complain. Pidge tongued her shaft length and after a few minutes, Pidge felt her begin to swell larger near her base. With a curious stroke of their hand they found there was a bulge near the end of her shaft.

"What's-" the began, intrigued, but Allura jumped back to hide her sex, suddenly flustered.

"Sorry- I didn't-"

"It's fine I just-"

"It's that time-"

"Wait-"

"I know it's weird to huma-"

Pidge kissed her, the movement chaste and purposeful. Allura swallowed.

"I want to see it."

Allura smiled slighty, sheepish, before removing her hands and letting Pidge pull her toward them. They kissed her shoulder, hand gently exploring the knot-like bulge that had formed. Interesting. What had she meant about 'that time'? 

"Will it fit?" they wondered aloud, moreso to themself, but Allura quickly replied

"Yes," and they locked eyes for a moment before she shoved them down and kissed them, hard. She easily flipped them on their stomach, pulling their ass into the air again. The tip of her pressed against their thigh and they slowly guided it closer with a hand, more than eager., questions all but forgotten. She pressed in slowly while her mouth placed kiss after kiss along their shoulders, until they reached that bulge. Pidge breathed out, shaky, before she pressed it against them and in.

Two strange things happened then; the knot seemed to grow inside them, essentially locking the two of them together, and her cock pressed up inside them without Allura moving her hips.

"How-" Pidge breathed, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling, and Allura ran her nails along their spine, her groin flush with their ass. It was like Allura was throbbing inside them, shifting, while her hips didn't move an inch. It sent their nerves into haywire overdrive.

They whined, needy, and Allura pressed the rest of herself against them, kissing their ear.

"Does that feel good?" she whispered, and Pidge could only gasp a small "yes" as their legs began to shake. They heard her laugh softly before they quickly came around her. With each pulse of their orgasm they could feel the knot, snuggly holding them in place, and it wasn't long before they came again, eyes screwed shut and voice a high shout. Their legs were shaking violently and they felt tears start to form. 

It was electric. It was overwhelming. It was Allura, purring in their ear as they reached climax again, tears freely rolling down their cheeks.

"Allura-!" they cried, "I can't-" Allura went still a moment and Pidge worked to catch their breath before she gently pulled out of them. It was relief and torture all rolled into one. Their knees gave out.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, smoothing their hair down and out of their eyes.

"Yeah," they breathed as she kissed the saline on their cheek. It had been so quick, but so intense.

Allura gripped her shaft and peeled the thin layer of the protection from it. It quickly snapped together, forming a small orb, which she tossed in the waste bin. Pidge would have to ask about the specifics of the material. She pulled the blanket up from the foot of the bed and laid it over the both of them before gently running a hand around Pidge's back and placing soft kisses on their shoulder and cheek. It helped soothe their frayed nerves and they found themself reaching to hold onto Allura's free hand. She obliged and even placed a kiss on the back of their hand.

It became an almost nightly routine after that and Pidge found they spent more time in Allura's bed than their own.


	5. Volution

"Pidge," Allura's voice called one night and they looked over blearily. They had fallen asleep without realizing it after a particularly rough romp, but Allura's fingers were entwined with their own as she stirred them awake.

"Pidge, Coran and I scheduled an emergency drill." 

Pidge ran their free hand down their face as Allura continued,

"It may not be wise for..." She trailed off, hand squeezing theirs gently before pulling away. They understood, and so with a nod they began getting dressed.

It was still late, and without a word they parted, Pidge padding back down the corridor to their own mess of a bunk. A few hours later the emergency alarm woke them.

___

It was strange some days, standing at attention in their paladin armor, knowing they had shared Allura's bed just the night before as she went over drill specifics. 

Pidge glanced to their side; the other paladins showed no signs of knowing...so why did Pidge feel so guilty?

"Alright Paladins!" Allura's stern voice brought them back to attention, "You're dismissed!" She smiled and their heart squeezed as she made eye contact with them. Pidge had to look away. 

"You alright there Pidge?" A hand slapped them on the back. Hunk. "You look kinda barfy!" The other paladins were now all staring at them, concerned and curious. They swallowed, gripped their helmet,

"Just another late night!" they laughed, and the attention given was dropped, save from Hunk.

"Oh? Another big project?" Pidge really did want to barf then. Why was Hunk such a good, interested friend? They had never really had good friends before the whole Voltron thing started; they had skipped too many grades to really find steady peers, and in the Garrison they had been set on finding their father and Matt. But now, after things had started to settle and Pidge could really take a step back, Hunk was probably their best friend... How could they lie to him, of all people? Quiznak.

"Not...really." They answered lamely. "I'm just, you know. Uh, pulling everything- pulling things apart." Hunk blinked at them, gave a wry sort of smile and just said,

"Sounds fun," and left it at that. Pidge bit at their bottom lip as they watched him walk off to change.

___

That night they ran into Allura in the kitchen. The lights were dim; space didn't really have "day" and "night," so the crew had decided on designated Lights Out times. Pidge was sipping at a water pouch, teeth absentmindedly flattening the straw. Their sleep schedule had never really followed the times very well.

"Oh, Pidge." Allura's soft call pulled them from their thoughts.

"Princess..." they replied, surprised. They hadn't been planning on seeing her that night; their interaction with Hunk earlier in the day had left a bad taste in their mouth about the whole situation.

"The mice suggested grabbing a snack as a break from all the diplomatic paperwork that's piling up," Allura provided, though Pidge hadn't asked. And as if on cue, the rodents scurried past their feet to climb up on a counter.

"Mm." Pidge mumbled. Right, she had a lot riding on her shoulders. She was the link between most of the rebel fighters and freed colonies. Voltron may have been doing all the heavy lifting, but the aftermath was...

"...Allura." They called, voice set. 

She paused in retrieving a bowl to look at them, fully attentive.

"Allura I can't..." They had to look away, "I can't do this anymore."

A long moment a silence passed between them, Allura biting her lip, Pidge gnashing their straw between teeth.

"...I understand," was the princess' eventualy reply, quiet in the stillness of the kitchen. She held a hand out toward the mice and they climbed her nightdress sleeve to perch along her shoulders. They squeaked at her and Pidge saw her ever so slightly shake her head in response. 

She didn't say anything else, just turned away; went back to making food.

Pidge ran.


	6. Vagary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to get weirder and kinkier here we gooooo

Things were...tense for a while between them after that. Though maybe awkward was a better word; Pidge couldn't decide. Allura was always kind, stern. But it felt distant to them, even more so than when they had first really met.

They laid naked, arm slung over their eyes and a vibrator pressed hard against their groin. It had been months since the exchange in the kitchen and while for the most part they had worked around their guilt, there were still times when they burned for her touch again. Somedays even just her hand on their shoulder was all they wanted, but the princess had been set it seemed to make no contact at all.

They groaned. Their engine was sputtering, desperate. They wanted to come.

"Fuck." Pidge growled, kicking up the vibrations a notch. 

Many a time they thought back to their encounters with the princess, toy in hand and only a little guilty. The image of her flushed face while they sucked her off. The burn of her slamming into them, unabashed. 

Pidge came, jaw clenched, breath caught, but all they felt afterward was unfulfilled. Their sex throbbed as they turn the vibrator off and tossed it aside. They stared through the darkness at their ceiling, catching their breath. 

They missed her.

__

It didn't take long after that realization for Pidge to find themselves infront of her door for the third night in a row.

Fuck.

They stood there, knowing they should leave, but feet unwilling to move just yet. It was starting to become a frustrating routine; stand infront of her door but never knock. They didn't know what they would say.

And then the door slide open, Allura standing there in pajamas, unamused.

"Oh," was what came out of Pidge's mouth, caught and panicked.

"The mice said you were standing out here for the fourth night in a row-"

"-Third," Pidge corrected, then winced.

"...I didn't believe them." Pidge looked away, unsure what to say.

"Goodnight, Pidge." Allura said after a beat of silence, voice stern, agitated, as she went to press the door shut.

"Wait!" Pidge's hand shot out, grabbed her wrist. Their mouth hung open, brain scrambling for something to say. Allura waited.

"I miss you," they eventually blurted. They saw Allura's jaw clench and her eyes narrow.

"Do you miss me or do you miss quiznaking me," she hissed quietly.

"I miss you" Pidge replied quickly in an attempt to satiate the venom in her voice. At her incredulous look Pidge added "Both- both?" and as Allura yanked them inside with a winding force, Pidge had to wonder what the correct answer had actually been.

They were tossed to the bed and Allura shut and locked the door. Without a word she stepped out of her bottoms and went to pull off her top.

"Wait- I-?" Pidge managed and Allura paused, still scowling. When Pidge didn't go on Allura asked,

"Do you want to or not?"

"I'm- yes- but wh-"

"Then shut up and take your shorts off."

Pidge's mouth snapped shut as they unbuttoned their pants. Allura tossed her top to the side and shoved Pidge down on the bed, impatient. She yanked down their bottoms and immediately went to work with her tongue on their clit.

They had to be dreaming. An angry Allura was eating them out.

"Shouldn't we-" Allura stopped mid meal to slap a hand over their mouth.

"Don't. Talk." She growled, and only when Pidge nodded did she remove her hand and go back to working with her mouth. Somehow Pidge was more aroused than they had ever been in their life.

It didn't take long for Pidge to orgasm, but it became clear rather quickly that Allura was far from done when she stood, erection throbbing, and didn't even bother to wipe her mouth before saying,

"Choke on it."

Pidge looked up from her groin, still sitting on the edge of the bed. They blinked.

"Did I stutter?" She asked, voice low, dangerous. Pidge quickly shook their head and palmed her. They had done this only once before, one night while they had been exploring eachother and their limits. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, and it had left them with an awful sore throat the next day but-

As soon as Pidge had her head past their lips, Allura gripped the back of their hair and pressed them close. They gagged and swore Allura's cock was larger than the last time they had done this, but she pressed them closer still, until she was hilt deep and they were crying, gagging, and drooling.

"Your throat feels so good." she hissed, hand tightly gripping their hair, making sure they didnt move away. Pidge grasped her thighs with both hands, bracing themselves against her. She moved her hips slowly, back and forth, for longer than Pidge cared to keep track. 

Their body was heaving, wanting desperately to be released, but their sex was throbbing. A final sobbing whine escaped Pidge before she release their head and pulled out.

She leaned down as Pidge gulped down air and gently wiped the saline and drool from their face,

"As much as I would love to come down your throat, we're not done yet." Pidge swallowed.

"Lay down on your stomach." They obliged without a word, trembling and needy. Allura roughly yanked their ass in the air and without so much as a warning slammed her cock into them. Yes, she was definitely bigger than Pidge remembered.

"Ah-!" was all they got out before she shoved their face to the mattress and held it there. Their glasses were bent now- why hadn't they thought to take them off?- but the sting of Allura's palm against their ass sent any worries flying from their mind. Their drool started to soak the sheets. Allura slammed in to them over and over, sportic slaps to their asscheeks keeping them wound tight and tense.

Pidge wasn't sure if they could come again, until they felt Allura's cock sudenly press deeper and stretch them fuller. It was familiar, and had happend on a handful of occassions. She had explained to them a bit on Altean reproduction and-

"Allura-!" Pidge gasped before she gripped a hand over their mouth, body flush and pinning them flat. She wasn't wearing a condom. Pidge whined.

"Shh. I've got you." Her tone was soft and gentle, a strong contrast to her hands holding them down and dick shifting inside them.

They came, screams muffled by Allura's palm.

She groaned.

"Quiznak, Pidge." Their name set them off again. They could feel themself tighten around her shaft and knot that held them together, their nerves fried and aching as they sobbed into her palm. Allura's breath was quick and hot in their ear. "You feel so good." She whispered. "You're doing so good."

Pidge gripped the sheets, white knuckled. They couldn't handle it; she was going to break them. This was it. They were going to get fucked to death. 

They sobbed and came twice, in rapid succession, body trembling.

'Here lies Pidge Gunderson, fucked to death by the Altean Princess. R.I.P'

Allura sucked in a sudden breath then groaned again before orgasming herself, jerking her hips harder against them. Pidge came one last, uncomfortable time, body shaking, shouts still muffled, tears still flowing.

They stayed like that for a while, still joined, breathing heavy. Allura's hand was still tightly covering their mouth and her breath was still hot on their ear. Their whole body shook. It had been different than the other times Allura had knotted them. Pidge had always tapped out before Allura could climax; it was too intense to ride out.

Allura had also always worn a condom before.

She pulled out, not bothering to shift her size down; she exited with a painful pop! Pidge gasped, mouth finally free. They still felt so full. They swallowed. Their throat stung. They were afraid to move.

Pidge felt Allura's presence leave before hearing the bath faucet turn on. They weren't sure they would be able to get back to their room. They couldn't stop trembling, like some small, frightened animal. Everything felt hightened. They felt thinned out, like Allura actually had taken them apart and left them lying there, wires and gears exposed and strew about.

A hand on their back made them jump.

"Shhh..." Allura. "Come on, I drew a bath." Her voice was hushed and gentle as she carefully helped them roll over and stand up. She took their bent frames from their face and set them aside. After stumbling a few steps, Pidge wound up being carried to the bathroom and placed in the tub. They were still shaking. They still felt uncomfortably full. They were still wearing their shirt.

Allura climbed into the luxurious tub and sat with Pidge between her legs. Soothing hands ran across their back and shoulders before carefully pulling the fabric up over their head. The shirt was tossed to the tile with a wet slap and Allura gently embraced Pidge from behind, steadying their shaking the best she could.

Palms ran over their stomach, then ventured over their inner thighs. Pidge inhaled sharply, grasping one of Allura's knees and wrists, promptly stopping her from venturing further. They were so overstimulated; they were definitely not ready for Round 2.

Allura placed her chin on their shoulder.

"They have to come out, love." And then it clicked why they still felt so full. They groaned.

"I know." Allura whispered, kissing their tear-stained cheek. Pidge released her wrist and braced themselves against her knees. Allura had explained before how Pidge's anatomy wasn't actually suited for mating with her, so that had never been a worry, but there was still the issue of-

They shuttered, Allura's hands massaging their sex. It was much gentler than they expected, but still overwhelming. 

"Shh, I know." she whispered soothingly at Pidge's groans and whines, and then they felt things shift in their abdoman and for a brief moment they were terrified. Allura's quiet 'I've got you's assauged it quickly though and soon they felt something slide, slow and painful, out of them. Allura's hands paused for a moment to lift the object, round and a saturated pink. It fit snuggly in her palm, about the size of a baseball from Earth, maybe a bit smaller. 

She placed it on a washrag on the edge of the tub. Pidge could only stare at it while Allura went back to work. It felt surreal. They gripped her knees and groaned as they felt the next one being worked out, Allura whispering gentle encouragement the whole while. How did that fit? How had that come from Allura? 

Pidge looked down finally as the second one began to slide out. Their abdoman was bulging; they could see how stuffed they really were. A tentative hand shifted from Allura's knee to their mons. 

Allura placed a hand over theirs then, holding it steady to make them feel everything shift. It made their heart race with morbid curiosity and, if they had to be honest, arousal. How had this happened? How had Allura gotten these-

They felt her nose at the side of their neck as the second one began to emerge. They could feel it, the individul rise and fall of the roud, pink-

"You took my eggs so well."

Eggs.

They swallowed. Eggs. Allura had nearly fucked them unconscious to put eggs in them? Did that mean Allura had just...mated them? Was that why she hadn't bothered with protection? What would have happened to the eggs if she were wearing a condom? Pidge had so many questions. What did it mean?

Allura's hands moved to brush over their clit and Pidge climaxed almost instantly, head tilting up, body pressing back into her as she continued to work. They weren't sure if they were in pain or ecstacy as number two was placed aside.

"How-..." Pidge began horsely, gripping Allura's knees with shaking hands, "How many-?"

She placed a kiss on their shoulder, "Just a few more, shh." Allura's fingers massaging their lips set them off again and they groaned through their next orgasm. It was torture.

"Allura," they whined, voice raw and burning, "I can't-" 

She shushed them. They yelled, loud, as number three made its way out. Allura clamped a hand quickly over their mouth, just as she had on the bed and held them tight through another painful orgasm. 

"Fuck" they hissed through tears and clenched teeth. Were they dying? They had to be dying. 

__

Allura finally set the last one, number five, with the others,

"You did so good." Allura said quietly, hands gently massaging their arms as their shaking began to finally subside. Pidge could only groan and lean into her. They were vaguely aware of Allura massaging shampoo into their hair. It smelled so strongly of her.

Allura rinsed their hair and helped them out of the tub, drying them off as they stood on wobbly legs. She led them to her bed and helped them down a glass of water and before they realized it, they were sound asleep in her arms, her hand running soft circles on their back.

__

They woke up with their throat on fire and evey muscle in their body screaming. They also woke up being spooned by Allura in her bed. The night before seemed like a fever dream, and had it not been for the ache in their groin and, well pretty much everywhere else, they would have left it as just that. But now...

They shifted stiffly and after a moment a sleepy Allura was helping them sit up and handing them a glass of water. They drank it greedily, but before they could croak out a single word Allura was up and dressed.

"I'm going to grab us breakfast."

And with that she was gone.

So much for 'good morning.'

Pidge placed the glass down and stood, carefully stretching. They felt like they'd been spit out by a blender...which probably wasn't too far from the truth; Allura had not been the gentlest lover. 

They shuffled to the bathroom, wrapping the soft bathrobe tighter around themself. Allura must have helped them into it; they didn't remember putting it on. They flicked the lights on, and there they were in a tidy little cluster still on the edge of the tub; dark, subdued pink. Allura's-

Pidge blinked, placed a hand over their aching abdomon. It was back to it's normal, flat self.

Those had been in-

They felt their face flush and engine purr to life. How could they be turned on just by looking at those damn things. Pidge forced themself to look away, suddenly embarrassed. They felt...weird.

'You took my eggs so well' Allura's heated whisper rang through their head and their groin throbbed in want all over again. How the hell could they be raring to go again when they still felt like they'd been hit by a truck?

Pidge pressed their palms to eyelids before deciding it probably best just to lay back down.


End file.
